


[Podfic] dreamland

by cheshiretears



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, but at the same time not, inspired by the dotae 'to you' vid, ~that's the power of dreams~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: It's interesting, the dreams Taeyong has, sleep deprived during promotions. On those few days in-between, getting a miraculous six or seven hours- that's when his subconscious speaks.It's with some embarrassment, some guilt, and some secret elation that Dongyoung returns to the same recurring dream.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic] dreamland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_apple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dreamland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374286) by [midblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midblue/pseuds/midblue). 



**Download/stream** : [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dreamland-midblue-final) | [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-PCO4nz7JFo1lS3eWMjrc0cN2wxVMFaS/view?usp=sharing) (16:56 min | 9.5 MB)

**Text:** [dreamland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374286) by [midblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midblue/pseuds/midblue)

**Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to midblue for having blanket permission! I felt so relaxed reading this-- is this ASMR? LOL
> 
> For moon_apple: I hope you enjoyed this and it hit at least a couple of your likes~


End file.
